The field of this invention relates to a photographic calculator and more particularly to a calculating device for obtaining camera, flash, or film adjustment data when taking closeup pictures.
It is common practice in the taking of flash exposures to consider several variables in order to obtain a high quality picture. Examples of these variables are the exposure time, the distance the subject is from the flash, the film speed rating, and the "f" number (or aperture opening). A light intensity measuring device is employed with this device being placed adjacent the subject to be photographed. The quantity of light is measured and this measurement is to be employed to make appropriate settings on the camera or the flash equipment in order to achieve a high quality photograph.
However, once when the viewfield of the camera is in the range of 3.6 to 360 millimeters, the adjustments determined by the light intensity measuring device are not accurate to obtain a high quality photograph. These suggested adjustments should be modified to compensate for the extension of the lens.